Super Sponge (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(SpongeBob is watching TV with Patrick in his pineapple) *TV Announcer: (offscreen, but on TV) Mermaidman and Barnacleboy XI: Man Ray's Return will be right back after this commercial break! *SpongeBob: Wow, I wish I was a superhero. *Patrick: Yeah, me too. *SpongeBob: Such a shame we can't though. *Patrick: Or can we? *SpongeBob: Patrick..... you just gave me an idea! *Patrick: What? *SpongeBob: Maybe we can! *(scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, walking out the front door. SpongeBob is dressed with a dark blue cape and light blue pants with an S on it. Patrick is wearing orange shorts with a golden P on it) *TV Announcer: (offscreen) Super Sponge and Powerful Patrick! They're here to save the day! *Patrick: Who's saying that? *SpongeBob: Yeah, I don't see anyone. *TV Announcer: They have special superpowers! Super Sponge can fly! *(scene cuts to the top of the tallest building in Bikini Bottom) *SpongeBob: Wait, I can't fly! *Patrick: Yes you can. (pushes SpongeBob off the building) *SpongeBob: (offscreen) AUGH! (large crashing noise is heard) *TV Announcer: He can walk through walls! To prove it to you, SpongeBob will escape this pack of wild hyenas by walking through a nearby wall! *SpongeBob: (now with a black eye, and a bandage on his arm) What? (wild hyenas appear) Uh-oh. *(scene cuts to Patrick, sitting on a bench, drinking soda, while sounds of SpongeBob getting beat up are heard) *Patrick: OH NO! *SpongeBob: (offscreen) I knew you'd help me, Patrick! *Patrick: I'm all out of soda! Better get a refill! (walks offscreen) *SpongeBob: (offscreen) PATRICK! *TV Announcer: And he can create paths of ice! To prove that, SpongeBob will be thrust into a pit of lava and will escape by making an ice path! *SpongeBob: (with a black eye, bandages on both arms, and with a cast on) Yeah right! There's no lava underwater! (looks down) Oh... apparently there is.... (falls downwards offscreen, a sizzling noise is heard) *TV Announcer: He can also- *SpongeBob: (now with casts on both arms, in a wheelchair) Um, why don't you just demonstrate Patrick's powers now? *TV Announcer: Patrick has superspeed! Quick, Patrick, run away from the anvil that's about to hit you! *Patrick: Huh? (anvil falls on his belly, but his fat bounces the anvil onto SpongeBob's face) *SpongeBob: OW! *TV Announcer: Plus he has super stretchy body parts! Grab that lever way up on the ceiling, Patrick! *Patrick: (attempts to reach lever, but is unable to, SpongeBob boosts him up, and Patrick pulls the lever) *SpongeBob: Say, what does that lever activate anyway? *Patrick: It releases the wild hyenas from earlier today! *SpongeBob: (spots the wild hyenas) Oh barnacles. *(scene cuts to Patrick, who is taking a nap on a bench, while SpongeBob is getting beat up again, screaming) *Patrick: (in sleep) Of course you can, rainbow kitty....... *SpongeBob: (offscreen) Mystery guy, please just demonstrate another power so I'll magically be teleported elsewhere. *TV Announcer: (now onscreen, appears to be a violet-coloured fish) What do you mean? You actually get knocked out and then we just drag you wherever we need to. *Patrick: (now awake) Yeah SpongeBob, how didn't you notice that? *SpongeBob: (offscreen) I was knocked out! How would I notice? (growling is heard) Easy there, Mr. Hyena...... we don't want any lost eyeballs like last time! *(beating up sounds are heard, while Patrick and the announcer look at SpongeBob, who is offscreen, with a disgusted and frightened look on their face) *Patrick: How gruesome! *SpongeBob: (offscreen) No lost NOSES either, Mr. Hyena...... remember? *TV Announcer: Umm..... guys, I think someone just robbed the bank over there. He's on that building across the street. *SpongeBob: (crawling onscreen, his legs and waist are missing and he is wearing an eyepatch) We'll stop him! *(Scene: Top of building) *SpongeBob: Patrick, here's my plan. I'll jump through that billboard and fly to the other building, then you'll use your stretchy hand to pull yourself to me, and we'll fight the criminal! Got it? *Patrick: Okay! *TV Announcer: Attempt one...... *SpongeBob: (jumps onto billboard, which causes the billboard to crack off and SpongeBob starts falling down with it) I could get injured! Well, I'll just fly off before that happens. (jumps off the billboard and hits his face on the asphalt, a car runs over him) Ow. (stands up, but the billboard falls on him) *TV Announcer: Attempt two........ *SpongeBob: Maybe I should just use the elevator on that building. *(Scene: Elevator) *SpongeBob: (waits, while "Left Bank Two" by The Noveltones plays as elevator music, door opens and he exits to the rooftop) PATRICK, DO THE STRETCHY HAND! *Patrick: (attempts to swing his hand like a lasso, but catches his hand in a fan, which causes him to spin around and around, he eventually lets go and is launched torwards the sun, he falls back down, on fire) AUGH! *SpongeBob: Come on! *Criminal: (goes behind SpongeBob and pushes him off the building) *SpongeBob: AUGH! (crashing noise is heard) *TV Announcer: Attempt three....... *SpongeBob: Maybe we should just both take the elevator. *(Scene: Elevator) *SpongeBob And Patrick: (waiting, while "Wise Owl" by Mat Clark plays as elevator music, the door opens and they exit) *Patrick: We've got you now! *SpongeBob: I'm Super Sponge, *Patrick: and I'm Powerful Patrick, *SpongeBob: and if you think you can stop us *Patrick: from stopping you, *SpongeBob and Patrick: Then you're an idiot! *Criminal: Well in that case, I'm an idiot. *SpongeBob: How do you even think you could possibly hurt us? *Criminal: (pushes both SpongeBob and Patrick off the building) That. *(Scene: SpongeBob's Pineapple) *TV Announcer: (on TV) Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy XI: Man Ray's Return is back on! Right now...... and you're gone, aren't you. *(the episode goes black, but doesn't end, audio is heard) *SpongeBob: (offscreen) Easy, Mr. Hyena, don't you know that legs aren't for eating? *(large growl is heard, and a biting noise) *SpongeBob: Mr. Hyena, for the last time, my eyelashes aren't licorice! *Patrick: (comes onscreen) My soda is now refilled! (starts drinking soda) *SpongeBob: Patrick, please help me! Help me! Oh why bother, that stupid writer just can't let go of this stupid running gag. *SuperFanon: (walks onscreen) Who do you think you're calling stupid? *Patrick: Let me take a wild guess...... SpongeBob's calling YOU stupid? *SuperFanon: (slaps Patrick in the face) *Patrick: Hey, just because it's hard to guess doesn't mean I should get a slap in the face! *SuperFanon: IT DOES NOW! *(episode ends) Review This Episode! Include your percent score, why, and your name on the bulletin list. *9.5/10. Very funny and very interesting. I loved the story and writing and it made me laugh a lot. Good enough to read. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 07:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Transcripts